


World on Her Shoulders

by dhazellouise



Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [5]
Category: Naruto, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Haruno Sakura died sometime after the war when an experiment went wrong. She thought that was the end of it. However, she was mistaken. Sakura found herself being reborn as a girl named Camille O'Connell, where she would soon learn what it meant to carry the world on her shoulders. With her memories and chakra intact, she must learn how to navigate in this new world where supernatural creatures thrived.
Relationships: Camille O'Connell & Everyone, Haruno Sakura & Everyone
Series: When Women Rule the World (TO/TVD Edition) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203443
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	World on Her Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you are wondering why I am reposting my fics, its because I deleted all of my fics when my mental health went spiraling out of control. Most of my fics have been deleted and now I am reposting those fics that only contains G to T rating and M rating that doesn't have some questionable premise. To those who dare repost my other stories without my permission shall be cursed and struck by some terrible ailment that she/he wished they were dead. I invoke the dark creatures of the ether or void to see the curse uphold forevermore.)

**Konoha Research Division**

Sakura's lab was burning, but she couldn't do anything else but lay there dying. Unable to heal her wounds after an experiment with a volatile chakra exploded and doused her entire body. A volatile chakra that came from her friend Naruto as well as the other chakras she took from the rest of the jinchuurikis.

Now, her lab was engulfed in black flames.

Sakura hoped that someone arrive to help her out, but she understood that it would probably take a while for anyone to notice something wrong, considering that the Research Division was purposely located a distance away from the center of Konoha. She had been the one to suggest in placing the Division somewhere farther from the busiest section of the Village for fear of something like this could happen.

She knew that it would take anyone - even the patrolling Anbus - to sense the fire currently burning in her underground lab, especially very late at night.

However, as fate would have it. Sakura's life was already forfeit when she started experimenting with the jinchuurikis' chakra.

Another explosion wracked her lab. However, this time there was no escaping the all-consuming fire that completely engulfed the place.

Black fire swiftly filled her vision, which was soon followed by the fiery heat.

Sakura felt it when the fire incinerated her entire body.

In a matter of seconds, Haruno Sakura died screaming in agony.

She died that night as a result from an experiment gone wrong.

Sakura thought that was the end of it.

She thought that she would pass through the veil of death and meet her deceased loved ones. However, what she didn't foresee was waking up the next moment as a newborn baby in another world.

It turned out that the experimental combination of her Creation Rebirth and Chakra Transfer Technique while using her chakra and the junchuuriki chakras resulted in her getting reborn again. But this time she was reborn with a large well of chakra that came from the samples that she had taken from the jinchuurikis.

Haruno Sakura died in her previous world.

But her story didn't end that day.

In fact, her life only just began.

This time, however, she would be a girl named Camille O'Connell.

A girl who was destined for great things.

A girl who would feel the burden of a billion lives as she carried the world on her shoulders.

* * *

**November 11, 2005**

"The person of interest is known as Code Name Calamity or sometimes known as Apocalypse,"

Aya Al-Rashid listened to the Secretary General of the International Criminal Police Organization. She watched as Robert K. Noble pressed the button to move the next slide of his power point presentation, which now showed the black and white image of a figure leaping from a building.

The figure was the main reason Tristan de Martel - the leader of the Strix and her boss - had sent Aya for the Interpol meeting. It was because the agent as everyone assumed - or code name 'Calamity' - had been one of Interpol's 'person of interest' since the mysterious criminal had started assassinating world leaders and also denuclearizing the countries that had stockpiles of WMD.

Now, the people working for the Interpol had gathered the top members of their organization to discuss how to proceed once they finally figured out who the notorious assassin was. The Interpol had called for all 194 member countries to send their most skilled members as a representative for this debriefing, which only meant that Interpol had every intention in finally capturing the mysterious person that had evaded the International Police for years.

"However, before that, the subject in question refers to himself as the 'Shadow' from the first letter he sent to the FBI in California containing the vaccine during the SARS outbreak on January 21, 2003. But this is not actually the first time this target made his presence known to all of us."

Aya watched as the Secretary General moved his power point again. This time the slide showed the newspaper article that had the image of the Twin Towers.

* * *

* * *

' _ **FOILED TERRORIST ATTACK',**_ Aya read the headline on the old New York Times paper.

She knew about the attempted attack on the World Trade Center of course. As the second-in-command of the Strix, Aya knew what the other world leaders were plotting. The Strix have spread their influence and infiltrated deeply into the heart of every country all throughout the years that Aya and the high members of the Strix knew every secret plot that other countries were planning, which included al-Qeda's terrorist plot on American soil.

"In 2001, around 5 a.m. of September 11, a fight broke out in Logan Airport, where a person subdued multiple men before their plane departed from Boston, Massachusetts. The person identified himself as someone working for the US secret service and immediately ordered all security personnel to search the men for any weapons. The security soon discovered that most of these men were carrying multi-function hand tools and assorted Leatherman-type utility knives with locking blades, which were not forbidden to passengers at the time. They were also equipped with mace, pepper sprays and tear gas as well as bombs, which the bombs turned out to be fake after closer inspection. It appeared that these 'bombs' was going to be use as a scare tactic while these men hijack the plane, where they planned to crash the plane in three important locations. After discovering all of these on the men's personal affects, the police were called and these men were instantly taken under custody and were interrogated."

Aya noted how the Secretary General carefully surveyed the people sitting in the Auditoria Lecture room, which consisted most of the agents working from different nations.

"We found out that these men were working for al-Qaeda and were planning to hijack two planes in Logan Airport - _**American Airlines Flight 11**_ and _**United Airlines Flight 175**_ \- and to crash the planes into the World Trade Center. Of course, these two groups in the Logan Airport weren't the only terrorist group working for al-Qaeda. The unidentified agent also informed us of two others planning to hijack the plane _**American Airlines Flight 77**_ in Washington Dulles International Airport, which the terrorist group intended to crash on the Pentagon. The other plane was the _**United Airlines Flight 93**_ , which would have departed from Newark International Airport at 8:42 a.m. and would be used to attack the White House. All of these could have happened if not for the unknown agent's interference."

Aya watched as Robert K. Noble clicked the remote again to show newspaper articles that were published in the last five years.

* * *

* * *

"From 2001 to 2004, the subject known as 'Shadow' at that time had a hand in a lot of the world events that happened all through the years. From the assassinations' of Osama Bin Laden that completely stunned the entire world, to the agent's aid during the SARS outbreak wherein the unknown agent sent the concocted vaccine through mail, which was proven to effective and was immediately replicated by our labs to counter the SARS outbreak. The 'Shadow' was also connected to two natural disasters in which he saved and healed hundreds - if not thousands of people - after the Boxing Day Tsunami and the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina in New Orleans. However, like any free agent with no ties to any country at that time, this still-yet-to-be-identified agent turned rogue. Soon, he started assassinating World Leaders such as Kim Jong-il and then his son Kim Jun-un. It might have freed North Korea from the years of totalitarian dictatorship under the Kim dynasty, but it also resulted in a power vacuum and a political unrest. This was soon followed by the assassinations of Vladimir Putin and the subsequent denuclearization of every country that had nuclear weapons."

Aya heard the Secretary General say and knew that the man was ready to drop the bomb so to speak. She knew of course that the organization had managed to get a DNA sample from the notorious criminal, which was the reason Aya was sent there in the first place. Tristan had ordered Aya to compel the Secretary General about the true identity of the unknown agent if their first plan didn't work.

She had already seen the organization making the wanted poster for the mysterious International criminal who had been the talk of all the news media since the person made her presence known.

Aya knew who the person was, of course. After all, she and the young prodigy had worked in missions side by side for years under Tristan's orders.

"Mainly due to this person's recent actions - the assassinations and the denuclearization - that we have all agreed to include him as one of the Interpol's wanted list. An international criminal of the highest order. All through the years, we managed to track down the activities of the subject. We knew that this person is highly intelligent and has extensive medical or scientific knowledge, especially in regards to the the fusion and fission atomic bombs. Hence, we tried to narrow down the suspect. However, it took us many years before we managed to pin down who it could be, but only because one of our agents was able to obtain a DNA sample from one of the crime scenes a week ago. It turned out the agent is not someone we had included in our list of suspects."

Aya knew the real reason Interpol was now on high alert. The world government was more afraid of what an unknown threat could do if Aya's friend suddenly changed her mind and activate the nuclear bombs once more. How her friend managed to turn the nuclear bombs inert, Aya didn't know, but the blonde prodigy was able to do so somehow. However, if the nuclear bombs became active again. It would be catastrophic. Billions would die if Aya's friend decide to turn evil incarnate and burn the entire world to the groind. For this reason, the International Police started calling Aya's friend as 'Calamity' and 'Apocalypse' of what the girl could potentially do with her knowledge on the bombs. It also looked like that Interpol was now increasing their efforts to finally capture Aya's friend before the deadly girl turned nuclear on all of them.

"All of us suspected the unknown agent to be a man in his early thirties," Robert Noble said, "But in all honesty, we are not even close to the real truth. When we finally traced the DNA sample to someone, it turned out that we have been wrong all along."

Aya watched as the man clicked his remote to move the slide of his power point presentation.

As soon as the PowerPoint showed the recently-made wanted poster of the International criminal, Aya knew that her friend was in deep trouble if the Strix's plan didn't work at all.

* * *

* * *

All around her, she heard people make various sounds of shock at the sight of the wanted poster, which contained the image of a blonde-haired girl, who was now considered an International criminal to most countries.

"The unknown agent turns out to be a young prodigy from New Orleans, whose activities have now been connected to the vast majority of these events. The seventeen year old girl used to participate in medical missions between 2001 to the present day. It turns out that these missions were used as a perfect alibi or a cover to keep her involvement in these major events a secret," the Secretary General finally revealed to the shock members of the organization. "And after further investigation, we manage to - "

Aya watched as the Secretary General frowned when his phone started ringing. The sound was loud within the Auditoria Lecture room and she knew who could be calling Robert Noble at this time.

If the Strix planned work, then it meant that Aya's blonde friend would be off the hook soon.

Camille O'Connell's name would be cleared once someone from the lab notified the Secretary General that the DNA sample, which the Interpol had obtained, turned out to have come from someone else.

Aya observed as the Secretary General excused himself before he answered his phone. With her superior hearing, Aya listened to the conversation between Robert Noble and someone from the Interpol's forensics lab.

"There's been a mix-up," was the first thing she heard from the other line. Then from there, the conversation devolved, in which Robert Noble finally realized that their Forensics Department had made an error during the ongoing investigation.

Aya didn't have to wait long when Robert Noble finally got back on platform to address the people in the Auditoria Lecture room once more.

"There has been a mix up…" the man started to say, looking downright embarrassed.

As Aya listened to the man speak, she allowed herself to smile when she realized that she no longer needed to proceed with Plan B after all.

* * *

**Somewhere near the University of Oxford**

"It is done,"

Camille O'Connell heard the leader of the Strix say and she instantly felt relieved when she heard the news.

"Thank you Tristan," she said to the Vampire.

"Just don't forget our deal Cami," Tristan de Martel reminded her. "I want them found before the year ends."

"Yes, of course," was Cami's smooth reply. "I have already found a lead so you won't need to wait until the end of this year to face them."

"I hope you are being careful Cami. I don't want them to know that the Trinity are looking for them."

"You know me Tristan. I'm always careful," Cami said.

"If you were being careful, then the Strix would not have gone to great lengths to constantly keep your identity a secret for years now Cami," Tristan retorted.

Cami simply rolled her eyes in response, even though the vampire couldn't see her through the phone.

"Stop being such a worrywart Tris, I can assure you that everything is going to be fine," Cami could already sense it when the vampire wanted to argue. So she interrupted him before the leader of the Strix could say something again, "Anyway, I'll be late for my class. So I will talk to you later, Tris. Bye!"

Cami could hear Tristan protesting from the other line but she hurriedly pressed the button to end the call before the vampire could nag her again.

The moment the call ended, Cami finally slumped against the bench while a feeling of overwhelming relief swept through her after she realized how closed she had been to becoming a hunted International Criminal.

For a few minutes, she sat there mauling over the events that almost led to the International Criminal Police Organization discovering her true identity.

Cami was so deep in thought that she hardly even noticed it when someone suddenly sat down on the bench right beside her.

"Is there something that troubles you, love?"

The voice pierced through Cami's dark thoughts and she glanced to the side, where she finally noticed a handsome blonde-haired man sitting beside her.

She scrutinized the man in silence right before she said to him with a smile, "Perhaps..."

A heartbeat later, Cami watched as the man returned her smile, where she quickly noted the dimples on his cheeks.

The man was handsome but he was probably years older than she was.

Even though she was about to graduate next year, Cami was still seventeen years old.

Despite her age, she was considered a prodigy by most. She finished high school at the age of eight and had started studying for her Masters Degree at the age of twelve. But Cami was not really young as she appeared. She recalled that in her previous life as Haruno Sakura, she was already running her own hospital at the age of sixteen. Although she was around twenty five when her lab had gone up in flames and she died.

However, even in this world, Sakura was still interested in Research. When she started to remember her old life in bits and pieces, Cami became more interested in this world's history, especially what happened during the World War I and II. She soon discovered that this world have other ways to make war against other countries. When Cami found out about the nuclear bombs that had been dropped during World War II in Japan (a country that has a culture that was similar to her old world), Cami had been alarmed and curious at the same time.

She had been so curious that she had spent most of her time studying how the nuclear bombs were made and how it worked. Cami studied and research on it for years until she finally figured out how the bombs could be deactivated. It was just a theory at first, but after studying the nuclear bombs and its reaction to her altered chakra. She realized that she could actually render the atoms inside the bombs inert. That's why Cami had spent months or nearly a year completely deactivating every nuclear bombs that would have been use in another World War.

"Care to elaborate on that?" the man dared ask her, which brought Cami to the present again.

Cami looked at the man closely. She was a bit surprised that the man didn't recognize her at all.

If he had been in England for long, he should have known who she was by now. After all, Cami had constantly been the talked of the town with her new scientific discoveries.

However, as Cami stared into the man's deep blue eyes, she realized that the man probably wasn't from around there.

 _But he has British accent_ , she mentally wondered in confusion while she said to the man, "It's nothing really."

At her response, the blonde stranger raised a questioning brow at her and Cami couldn't help but feel uneasy when she noted the hint of interest in the man's eyes.

Cami began to wonder the real reason why the stranger was even talking to her to begin with.

She hoped that the man wasn't working for Interpol because that would be too bad - and a complete waste - because Cami certainly didn't want to kill someone as handsome as him if the man was there to spy on her.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [bloomsburry-dhazel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)
> 
> __


End file.
